The Jenny Program
by Summer Styles
Summary: Doctor Geneva Numero created ten identical girls, each with their own special skill. After an accident in the laboratory, only half of these girls remained. These girls called the Jennys are living separate lives, but what happens when fate brings them together after more than ten years of being apart? UPDATE: Jenny 8
1. The Jenny Program

The **Jenny Program** was supposed to be a success—a whole armada of young, blue-haired girls with various talents and skills. They were, by far, the only successful experiments ever created by Doctor Geneva Numero.

However, the Jennys were not violent and were not capable of multiplying by themselves. Because of this, the Jenny Program was terminated.

Doctor Geneva left the laboratory with Jenny 1 while the other nine were left behind.

Unbeknownst to them, there was another scientist who worked in the laboratory who was producing illegal, genetically-enhanced insects for the military. One of the larger insects managed to flee from its cage and broke into the room of the Jennys.

Four of the remaining Jennys managed to escape from the laboratory without injury. However, the other five were unable to run away from the violent insect and, unfortunately, they died in the lab where they were born and raised—so to speak.

Each of the four Jennys was alone in the middle of nowhere but, somehow, they managed to find a place where they belonged.

Until this day the whereabouts of Doctor Geneva Numero and Jenny 1 are unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there! I am Summer Styles, first-time Dex Hamilton fan fiction writer. I may not be along the lines of FanFicFan909 but I will try to be the best writer I can be.


	2. Jenny Numero

**[Jenny Numero]**

Mother and I had been living on Earth for several years. The two of us lived in Venice, Italy where I worked as a very famous chemist and the creator of popular medicines. I made some drugs that could temporarily prolong a person's youth, and a one-hundred-percent-sure cure for cancer.

As a world-renowned doctor my products were being sold by the millions at incredibly high prices. I would even go to other countries to guest star on several talk shows to explain and demonstrate how my medicines work.

* * *

><p>I had two more guest appearances in two different talk shows—one in Metro City and the other in Tokyo. Mother was upset when she found out I could not come home for a few more days.<p>

One evening I got out of my hotel room in Metro City to see the places. It was such a peaceful place to be in that I sort of wished I lived there instead of Venice.

As I walked in the streets of the bright city, I noticed something strange. This 'something' did not fit in with the peaceful atmosphere of Metro City.

What was it?

It was this insect the size of my head jumping up and down and on the walls of the surrounding buildings.

The sight of the insect (and insects in general) made me scream as it headed towards me.

Shortly after, I saw a man in red, a flying boy in black, and a bouncy green ball with legs leap into action. The one in red yelled out some commands and the other two followed. The one in black then pointed this gun-like thing at the insect and a bubble came out of it, enveloping the insect in the bubble.

"Thank you," I said. "You saved my life!"

They looked at me with wide eyes. "Jenny?"

I immediately assumed they knew I was Dr Jenny Numero so I smiled and waved.

"Greetings, Metro City heroes," I said. "Would you like a sample of my latest drug? It helps keep your body smelling fresh even after sweating and working out for hours!"

They just stared at me. _So they're not fans._

The one in black talked to his wristband (obviously a communicator) and mentioned 'finding another one of you'.

The one in red approached me slowly. "Good evening ma'am. Pardon our rudeness. I'm Dex Hamilton, Alien Entomologist."

I blushed at his politeness. I ended up doing a curtsey in my pink laboratory coat. "Good evening to you to, sir Dex Hamilton. Your 'rudeness' has been pardoned."

After I stood up from my curtsey he smiled. "You must be one of the Jennys."

His words confused me. _You must be one of the Jennys._ What did he mean by that?

I shook my head. "Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else. I am Dr Jenny Numero, not some 'Jenny' that you know."

Without hearing another word from them I ran back to my hotel.

_When I get home I am definitely going to ask mother about the Jennys._

* * *

><p>Four days later I was in Japan for a guest appearance in their popular morning talk show and a free consultation before I get back to Venice. I always had my translator around with me so he could tell me what the patients say and he could tell the patients what I say.<p>

With each patient I would recommend some of my medicines (most of them just have headaches and common cold so I just tell them to take some paracetamol, to go home, to rest, and drink plenty of fluids) and some proper ointment for those with terrible skin ailments.

After about fifty patients I took a break. I had a snack with my translator.

"Do you want one?" he asked as he offered me a mound of rice shaped like a triangle.

I shook my head. "I do not eat rice. I do, however, eat seafood."

He picked up a piece of shrimp with his chopsticks and fed it to me. It was delicious!

"That is so good," I said to him. "You have got to teach me how to make shrimp taste like that."

He smiled. "Well, the first step is to cook the shrimp."

We both laughed.

I never actually paid attention to him and he actually looks good really good. Before I had the chance to ask him something, someone entered the room and said something in Japanese.

"What did she say?" I asked my translator.

"She said our break is over," he replied.

Because of that, my break was over. I went back to consulting many more patients. The last two people however were quite a shock.

I saw two girls with the same blue hair as me and they had similar pink and blue ensembles. They looked exactly like me and I did not know why. Instead of calmly asking them for their business, I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs and climbing on the bed where my patients are supposed to sit and lie down on.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked them, horrified. "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"

"Relax," one of them told me. "We're just here for the free consultations. Also, which Jenny are you?"

Her words confused me. They also sounded familiar. They reminded me of the guy in red that I met in Metro City not long before.

"So you're the Jennys," I said in surprise.

One of them stepped forward and nodded. "I'm Jenny 8 and this is Jenny 4. Which one are you?"

"I'm Jenny Numero," I said in an almost-whisper.

The other one—Jenny 4—stepped next to Jenny 8. "Hasn't Doctor Numero told you about us?"

I shook my head. "She told me I was her only daughter and that she loved me very dearly. I didn't know there were others."

Jenny 8 looked around. "Where's Doctor Geneva now?"

"She's in Venice," I replied.

"How'd you get to Japan?" Jenny 4 asked.

"I have a private jet," I said. "We can take that to go there. You guys are my last patients—apparently—so we can go to Venice right away!

The two Jennys looked at each other and nodded. They looked at me in perfect synchronization and said:

"We have one stop to go to first."

I was confused. "Where?"

"Metro City."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all you people!<strong> Hey all you people! Hey all you people, won't you listen to me~?

[Sorry, I was thinking of SpongeBob when I typed that in.]

Congratulations, you have finished chapter one of The Jenny Program! Just so anyone knows the whole story is not going to be narrated by Jenny Numero. (For sure you guys already know that she's Jenny 1. It's not a secret.) The first ten will be narrated by each of the Jennys so expect different on-goings-on amongst the Jenny. Some of the chapters will have the same scenes as the other chapters because overlapping is cool!

Since nobody has made a fan fiction that solely revolves around the Jennys I decided to write one, complete with Jenny OC's. They will be the three other living Jennys.

In this chapter alone, three Jennys are revealed. Add Jenny 10 and that makes four Jennys already? Who's the fifth? Read on to find out!


	3. Jenny 2

Jenny 2 did not escape from the laboratory and died along with four other Jennys.


	4. Jenny 3

Jenny 3 did not escape from the laboratory and died along with four other Jennys. 


	5. Jenny 4

**Jenny 4**

After escaping that lab I found a spaceship and rode it in secret. That spaceship brought me to Japan.

While I was in Japan (as a little girl) I was surrounded by a gang of Japanese biker. I ended up beating the heck out of them and I was discovered by a man with a dojo.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked me in Japanese.

I didn't know what he said at the time but I tried to tell him who I was. I held up four fingers.

He laughed. "I asked for your name, not your age!" That time he said it in English.

"My name is Jenny 4," I finally told him. "I don't have a home but I'd like to have one."

"You're an excellent fighter," he told me. "If you want, I can teach you how to fight the judo way."

I didn't know what judo was but I agreed to train with him—on one condition.

"You have to take me to your home and let me live there," I said. Even as a kid I had attitude.

The man agreed and took me in as his disciple.

Ten years later I became Shi, the greatest female judo fighter ever (or at least just in the year 3000)!

[The reason why my name is Shi is because 'Shi' has a double meaning—it means 'four' as in Jenny _4_ and it also means 'death'. I think it's a very fitting name!]

* * *

><p>The morning after my last judo match I had wandered off. That meant I had two days of recreation before I get back to the fighting scene. While I was out I managed to meet a few fans who weren't able to buy tickets to see my matches live.<p>

However, as I signed stuff for my fans, I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. When I blinked, the person was gone.

_It can't be,_ I thought to myself.

Before I knew it, a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

With my quick and strong reflexes I grabbed their hand before they could escape. I turned around and saw…

"Jenny?" we asked in unison.

My fans looked at us and said nothing. I guess they knew that we were gonna have a long conversation so they disbanded not long after which left Jenny and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you on the newspapers," she said. "Look at you, Jenny 4: pro judo fighter!"

The two of us laughed and hugged each other,

"It's so good to see you." I told her. "For the longest time I thought I was the only Jenny left."

She released herself from my hug. "So did I until I saw Jenny 10."

"Jenny 10 is alive?" I asked. "I can't believe it! We have to find the others right away."

"That's what I've been doing for the past few years," she said. "So far, all I found was Jenny 10 and you. Tracking down the other Jennys will be tough."

As if on cue, there was a billboard set up on top of one of the buildings. The billboard had a Jenny wearing a pink lab coat, a blue undershirt, and a pink goggle-mask thing. The words next to her (written in Japanese) said: 'Dr Jenny Numero, live on Ch 12 at 1:00 p.m. with free consultations at the Ikao Hospital, Hokkaido on August 23rd from 3-6 p.m.'

"I can't read Japanese," Jenny 8 said, "but I know where we can find another Jenny."

* * *

><p>After convincing Jenny Numero to go back to Metro City with us the three of us rode the private jet!<p>

We landed in Metro City's airport and got off the jet.

"FOREIGN AIR!" I yelled as I ran around the airport grounds.

"Jenny," Jenny 8 said. "We're going to the Habitat. We're not here to dillydally.

I pouted. "Fine. Whatever. On second thought, why don't the two of _you_ visit Jenny 10 first while I go around Metro City for a moment? Unlike you two, it's my first time here. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

The two Jennys just sighed.

"We'll wait for you at the City Hall," Jenny 8 said. "Meet us there in one hour. If you're late we will go to the Habitat ahead of you."

I nodded. "Yes, mom!"

Before she could comment about what I just said, I ran off to the busy streets of a new place.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes around Metro City and I was bored. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't buy anything because I couldn't find any money exchangers, and the people were extremely rude to me!<p>

After exiting a Japanese restaurant that rejected my Japanese Yen (talk about irony), I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately said after stumbling backwards.

I looked at the person I bumped into and saw a guy. He was a cute Japanese guy!

He looked at me in surprise. "Jenny?"

"Close, but no," I replied. "I'm Jenny 4. You've never met me, but you've probably met my sister Jenny 10. It would be nice to get to know you though."

The boy smiled at me. "I'm Ichirou. Nice…bumping into you."

I couldn't help but giggle. For a judo fighter, I'm such a girl.

Ichirou stood up from the sidewalk and offered a hand. I took his hand and pulled myself up.

Unfortunately for me, since I had the gift of incredible strength I may have accidentally pulled him a bit stronger than I should have. I ended up accidentally locking lips with this stranger.

I quickly pulled away from him in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm way too strong to have someone help me up." Wow, my incessant chatter is annoying. For a judo fighter, I'm such a girl! "I'm a judo fighter in Japan, which explains my unnatural ability to throw large men to the—!"

Despite my unnecessary babbling, I received a kiss on the lips from Ichirou.

"Get a room!" I heard a passerby say.

"Ew, gross!" yelled a little boy.

I don't know how long the kiss was, but it definitely took quite a long time. By the time our lips parted I only had ten minutes before meeting up with the other Jennys.

"I have to go," I told him. "I'm so sorry."

As I started to leave he grabbed my wrist.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

I looked at him sadly. "I don't know, but I'll see you if we ever meet again."

For the third time within that twenty-or-so minute period, we kissed. We didn't take long. I immediately ran off with tears in my eyes.

By the time I reached the City Hall the tears fell like fountains.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Jenny Numero asked.

I wiped the tears off my face and gave her a smile (even though it was really obvious that I was sad). "I'm fine. Let's just go to that 'Habitat' that Jenny is at."

The two Jennys looked at each other, then looked at me.

"Let's go then," Jenny 8 said.

We got inside a rental hover car and drove towards the Habitat.

The whole time we were driving I was thinking of Ichirou and when I could see him again.

Gosh, _for a judo fighter I am such a girl_.


	6. Jenny 5

Jenny 5 did not escape from the laboratory and died along with four other Jennys. 


	7. Jenny 6

Jenny 6 did not escape from the laboratory and died along with four other Jennys.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the lack of updates! School's been driving me nuts and my laptop is being really stupid. I read Fan fiction in school and that hardly gives me any time at all to post new chapters.<p>

This update is posted while I'm in school. It's really hard to update when you're in school, trust me. As much as I want to post Jenny 7's chapter right now, I can't. I have finals for the first semester this Friday(October 10th) and October 13-14 and I have to study and unplug myself for a while so I really can't update.

I am really sorry. School is really keeping me from posting anything.


	8. Jennifer Sevin

**Jenny 7 (Jennifer Sevin)**

I hated being identified as a Jenny. Sure, I am one, but I wanted people to know me for me.

That is why I dyed my hair black, let it down, and got a perm. Blue hair tied in a ponytail was a trademark of the Jenny's, and everyone knew it. I figured that if I got rid of that one identifier, no one could identify me as a Jenny.

With new hair and a new wardrobe—pink and blue? I mean, come on, it's like a three-year-old designed our uniforms—I decided to give myself another name: Jennifer Sevin. It sounds like Jenny 7, but once I started calling myself Jennifer, nobody suspected I was a Jenny.

As Jennifer, I accomplished so many things I never would have thought I could if I was still a Jenny: I wrote three teen romance, I won a ten kilometer marathon (I mean I cheated because I have super speed), and I collected some clothes from the twenty-first century!

"Life as Jennifer was great...

...until I got kidnapped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the day I got kidnapped, I was at a Goodwill store in Neo New York City. I loved going there because most of the clothes were from the 2950's. Vintage clothes were the best!

I managed to buy tartan skirts and loose graphic shirts when, out of nowhere, someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled in their grasp and I tried to set myself free but to no avail.

I was dragged inside a truck and as it was moving I was tied up. Lucky for me, they didn't try to knock me out.

Not long after, the truck stopped and I was dragged out of the back of the truck and into a room with clear walls. There they untied me from the ropes.

My super speed was a good power, but it had a lot of limitations: nobody should be holding me and vice versa, and I should not be bound by any means. This does not sound like a lot, but it is. If I want to try to escape from someone's grip, my power is sort of pointless.

Once I was untied, I used my phenomenal speed in hopes that I could get away. Boy, I was wrong. I ended up hitting my face on one of the clear walls.

"All of your walls are made of shatter-proof glass," said a voice from the speakers overhead. "You have no means of escaping, darling."

"Who are you?" I asked.

Laughter echoed in the room. "Do you think that matters, Jenny?"

How on Earth did he know I was a Jenny? I asked myself.

"I heard that the Jenny's were non viable," the man's voice said. "The Jenny's except for one. Is that right?"

I gasped. Am I viable?

"How long will you keep me here?" I asked as I tried to keep a straight face. Deep down I was terrified.

"Until I have an army of half-Jenny's and half-insects!"

The audio was cut off, and out of frustration I rammed myself onto the walls.

Once, twice, thrice, I ran into all four walls. Just as I was about to run into one of the walls again, I saw a giant ladybug. I jumped towards the other side of the room in shock. Noticing his state of surprise, I decided to move slowly towards him. I looked at the ladybug again and I saw that it was a boy with the body of a ladybug. He was holding a tray in his hands while my shopping bags dangled in his arms.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that," I apologized.

He mouthed something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

Shortly after, he walked towards the glass door and put the tray down. He slid the tray and my shopping bags through a large slot on the door.

"I said I couldn't hear you," he said through the slot. "The master made me bring these to you."

"He expects me to change my clothes in a room with clear walls?" I asked in annoyance. "Everyone is going to see me naked!"

The ladybug smiled. "The master thinks you can manage. After all, you have super human speed."

"How do I use the bathroom, then?"

He pointed to his right. "Bathrooms are over there, but remember that bathroom privileges are always supervised, and very occasional. You must always wear a detector around your ankle to ensure that you do not escape."

I observed the hallways and noticed the guards blocking each side of the room. If only Jenny 8 was here. She knew how to escape.

Later that night I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking of a way to escape this stupid prison.

The ladybug passed by my cell. I looked at him from my bed and I couldn't help but stare at him. I never noticed this, but he was actually kind of cute.

He looked in my direction and smiled. Okay, forget kind of cute, because he was TOTALLY cute!

I sat up from my bed and smiled back at him. If it weren't for the darkness caused by the night sky, I think he would be able to see me blushing.

Since I didn't know how to communicate with him without having to use the slot on the door—which is low and inconvenient and I had to crouch, which is not a very comfortable position—I decided to check out my prison cell. So there was a bed, a desk with a chair on one side, a light on the ceiling, and a few speakers surrounding it.

I approached the desk and checked it out. In one of the drawers there were a few writing materials, including a whiteboard marker! How oddly convenient...

With the marker in hand, I decided to write on one of the walls.

_'Hi!'_ I wrote.

He didn't have a pen, so I gave him the marker through the slot. I have to admit, this was a lot easier than crouching.

**_You wrote it backwards,_** he wrote.

I got the marker back from him through the slot and quickly erased what I had just written. I wrote something else.

_Oops! Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Jennifer Sevin. What's your name?_

**_I don't have a name but if I could pick a name for myself it would prolly be Bug. Nice to meet you_**

_Nice to meet you too, Bug!_

**_Why did master kidnap you?_**

_I don't know if you'd understand. He said I was viable and he wants to use me to make a powerful army. That makes me wonder what he'll do to me._

**_Don't worry about him. I'll protect you_**.

As he finished writing that last sentence, I couldn't help but blush a little.

_Thanks. You're the best!_

**_I don't mean to be nosy but are you related to the girl with blue hair, pink dress, and goggles? Master called her a Jenny, and he mentioned that you were a Jenny, too._**

_I'm Jenny 7. I don't know which one that was you just told me about, but yes, she's definitely one of the Jenny's._

**_How come you don't look alike?_**

_I made myself look different on purpose. The other Jenny's look like the one you met, but I didn't want to look like one of them. I don't like to be thought of as one of something. I wanna be—_

For a moment I paused. I swallowed a lump in my throat before finishing my sentence.

—_me_.

When he received the marker back he nodded and smiled.

**_If_** **_it means anything, I think you're prettier than that other Jenny._**

His words caused me to blush like crazy. I'm pretty sure despite the darkness one could tell easily that my face was red.

"You really think so?" I asked without writing it down.

He gave me back the marker before he nodded at me. I couldn't hear him, but I'm pretty sure he said "Yes, I do."

He leaned his hand on the glass wall and I took it as a cue to place my hand on his. The two of us blushed equally as red as his exoskeleton—minus the black polka dots, of course.

Shortly after, something startled him. He quickly erased everything he wrote on the wall and ran off.

I erased mine rather frantically as I used my super speed. Not even my super speed could erase the writings neatly. After erasing, I immediately laid down on my bed and pretended as if nothing happened, if ever any guards passed by.

The two of us have been writing to each other days later. Little by little our conversations started to get more intimate—almost needy, per se.

After only four days of knowing each other we started telling each other that we wanted to be in each other's arms and feel kiss each other's lips.

The day after that, Bug's master—who I found out was named Doctor Monagan—summoned me to his office. Waiting for me there were Doctor Monagan in the flesh and a person that looks like a young carbon copy of Doctor Monagan himself.

"Jenny, allow me to introduce you to someone," Doctor Monagan said as he gestured to the young man. "This is Project Omega. He is by far the most versatile hybrid ever created. He has razor sharp wings that can cut through trees, his sight is so powerful that he can see things from several miles away, he is so powerful that he can crush an alien bug's head with his fists, and his speed is greater than that of a Peregrine Falcon's. He wants to...get to know you."

"Get to know me?" I asked.

"Project Omega, take Jenny to your room and..." he paused. "..._reproduce_."

I gasped. I tried to run away but the doors sealed on their own. When Project Omega grabbed me by the wrist and I thought I was done for...

...until he froze in a green sphere.

"Her name is Jennifer," said a familiar voice. "And I will not allow you to use her for your own selfish reasons!"

I looked at the source of the voice and I smiled. "Bug!"

"How dare you interrupt Project Omega!" Doctor Monagan yelled. "You dare interrupt your superior? Don't tell me you have feelings towards this lab project?"

Bug dropped a gun, took me by the wrist, and dragged me out through the window. The two of us managed to escape the lab but he was already at our tails. Getting out of this planet was going to be a tough job.

Lucky for me, I had super speed. My ability helped us find a working spaceship.

However, Bug was not as lucky, since he did not have the same speed as I did. He ended up flying to the ship as fast as he could. I was almost worried that he was not fast enough, but thankfully he made it just before any of Doctor Monagan's henchmen could be seen.

I headed for the controls and switched on the ignition. I pulled a few switches, pushed a few buttons, before finally I pulled the lever that gave the spaceship that one big push that lifted us off the ground.

"Hang on!" I yelled.

"To what?" he yelled back, but I didn't reply.

The ship felt like it was being pulled down as we went up, but that was only due to gravity. All space ships were like this. Gravity is a pain in the but, especially for large ships.

I pulled one more lever and we zoomed through the atmosphere before we reached outer space.

"I'm sorry about your clothes," he said after we finally started to cruise through space. "We didn't get to retrieve them from your cell."

"It's okay," I replied. "It's not your fault. Besides, clothes are temporary. I can alway get new ones."

After two hours of piloting the ship, I set the coordinates for Earth and switched on the autopilot.

He looked at me with a shy smile. "Are you really able to reproduce?"

I blushed a little bit at his bluntness. "Ew! It sounds gross when you say it like that."

"Okay, I'll say it differently: are you actually viable?"

Before answering him, I looked around the ship to see if there were any facilities, utilities, and other things we might need for our short trip back to Earth. A ship like this is bound to be like a recreational vehicle. Eventually I found a bedroom.

I peeked my head outside the bedroom and smiled at him. "Join me in the bedroom to find out. Or would you rather we find out in the cockpit?"

!?

**Author's Note: **FINALLY ARIEL HAPPENED TO ME ONE WASH CLEAN SA LABADA FOR JUST SEVEN FIFTY!

/slapped

Okay, let's be serious here. I doubt this fandom is alive anymore, and I know that a lot of you have given up on this fic for the past few years. I thought I would, too, but I already finished it on paper so all I needed to do was type it in.

At the moment I'm working on another fan fiction (but sadly it's not Dex Hamilton) and that's what is keeping me busy for now. If you guys are fans of Ninjago, please read "The Ninja Club". It's a high school AU and it's still in the works. You may leave reviews once you have read it. Reviews keep me going!

I'm not really here to promote my other story though. I just want you guys to know that I still love this show. If I could find the series online, I'd love to rewatch the series over and over again. (If anyone knows a link where I can watch, please leave it in the reviews!) The main reason why I'm back is because I was on a bit of a nostalgia fix recently and I checked out the DH:AE fics. Not many new stories, but I guess that was a given. When I saw my story among the first few pages, it made me rather sad. My story was on a hiatus for a few years now, and I thought that I should at least finish it before I try to write other stories. I can't do that though since The Ninja Club is on a bit of a roll. I felt the need to finish this once and for all, so that's what I'm gonna do.

Don't try to expect fast updates. I would most likely just schedule it once a week to see how things go from here. I will try to publish a new chapter every Friday (in the Philippines), but don't try to expect it to be published at a set time.

Anyway, for those who are reading this fic now that I posted a brand new chapter, thanks for not giving up on me. C:


	9. Jenny 8

**Jenny 8**

After waiting for five days Jenny 4 and I finally fell in line for Jenny Numero's free consultation.

"We waited five days for a long line?" Jenny complained. "Just imagine what time we're gonna see Jenny again."

"Patience, Jenny," I told her. "For all we know, she probably thinks she's the only Jenny left so she might panic if she sees another one."

While we were in line we decided to play some games. Most of the ones we played were road games. We played Two Questions (because we got tired of it after two), "Frick, Marry, Kill" (our options were Hollywood superstar celebrity Ryan Reysling, male model Shawn o'Pierce, and boyband member Liall Tomran—we had very different options for each of them), Guess the Celeb (our hints were incredibly vague that neither of us understood who on earth we were trying to make each other guess), Truth or Truth (we can't do dares because we can't leave the line), "Rock, Paper, Scissors" (whoopdeedoo), and "What am I?" (an overly complicated game with no hints and you are only allowed to ask yes or no questions).

Two and a half hours later we were next.

Jenny and I walked in the room where the other Jenny was. There we saw Dr. Jenny Numero. She seemed less than thrilled to give us a checkup.

"Who are you two?" she asked, obviously absolutely terrified, as she climbed on the bed for the patients. "Why do you look just like me?"

"Relax," Jenny 4 said in a soothing manner. "We're just here for the consultation. Also, which Jenny are you?"

"I'm Jenny Numero, daughter of Dr. Geneva Numero," she replied. "Tell me who you are!"

I stepped forward with a smile. "I'm Jenny 8, and this is Jenny 4. Dr. Geneva hasn't told you about us?"

Jenny shook her head. "She told me I was her only child and that she loved me very dearly. I didn't know there were others."

"Where's Dr. Geneva now?" Jenny 4 asked.

"She's in Venice, Italy," Jenny replied.

Venice...we'd have to get plane rides for that, and only Jenny and Jenny 4 could afford those considering I'm jobless and I'm basically running away from authorities.

"How'd you get to Japan?" Jenny 4 asked Jenny Numero.

"I have a private jet that takes me all over the world," Jenny replied. "We can take that to go home."

Finally, we can get to the bottom of Jenny Numero's identity to see if she is one of us.

I looked at Jenny 4 and it looked like she and I were thinking the same thing.

"We have one stop to go to first," we said in unison."

Jenny blinked. "One more stop? Where?"

"Metro City."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jenny Numero, Jenny 4, and I headed to the Habitat in the car Jenny Numero rented. While we were riding, Jenny 4 was crying.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said to her. "I might help you."

She wiped her tears and swallowed her sons. "I met a boy today and I might have just fallen for him. I don't even know him!"

"Oh," was all I could manage at the time.

Jenny 4 was genuinely upset and I was annoyed that I couldn't do anything to console her. I never had any guy problems. There was only one guy I actually liked, and his name is...

...JOHN CENA!

{A.N.: I am so sorry! I just thought it would be funny since we were here. Okay, under this note is the name of the guy Jenny 8 actually likes. At least who she likes in this story.)

...Dex Hamilton.

I was going to see him again and I started to feel nervous. There was a list of questions forming in my head. Questions like:

1. Is he still single?

2. If the answer to #1 is "no", what is her name?

3. If the answer to #2 is "he's not a 'her'", what's his name?

4. How do I talk to him?

5. How do I talk to him if he's taken?

6. If the answer to #1 is "yes", should I make a move?

As if some magic was cast upon us, we reached the Hamilton Habitat. Jenny Numero parked the car at a random clearing in front of the gates.

"How do we go in?" Numero asked.

"Easy," I replied. "Follow me."

The Jenny's followed me and we managed to get in unnoticed. We approached another door but someone managed to spot us.

"Strewth!" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and smiled as my eyes made contact with the one and only Dex Hamilton, alien entomologist.

"Dex!" I exclaimed in excitement as I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you so much!—wait."

I release Dex from my embrace and backed away slowly as I went back to the Jenny's.

"Jenny 8," he said shocked but with a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. I began to feel my cheeks turn punk as well. "It's so good to see you again. Who are these lovely Jenny's?"

Jenny 4 tapped me on the shoulder. "He knows about the Jenny Program?"

I nodded. "Someone had to know, and you'll understand why."

Jenny 4 and Jenny Numero stepped forward.

"I am Doctor Jenny Numero," Numero said. "You were the one who saved me from that bug a few days ago, right?"

Dex nodded. "It's nice to meet you properly this time, Dr. Numero."

"I'm Jenny 4," Jenny said. "You've never met me, but I'm quite the big shot in Japan."

"That's cool!" Dex said with a smile. "What's your ability?"

Jenny lifted him off the ground with her pinky finger. "I was made with super strength. I became famous in Japan because I became a judo fighter!"

"Strewth, a real fighter!" Dex said happily.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked Dex, hoping he would be listening to me as he talked to the other Jenny's.

Jenny 4 slowly put him down and he walked over to me.

"Check if she's in the lab," he said to me. "I'll go with you."

My cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of pink, and I nodded. The four of us walked to the lab and Dex typed in the code to open the door. When the door was opened we saw Jenny 10 and Zap just about to kiss each other.

"Strewth!" went Dex.

"Madre Di Dio!" went Jenny Numero.

"Shimatta!" went Jenny 4.

"Oh my gosh!" went me.

The two of them looked in our direction and immediately moved away from each other.

"Speaking of reunions," Zap said just before he rolled his eyes.

Jenny 10 approached us Jenny's and hugged us one by one. "It's so great to see you guys!"

Once she finished hugging us, she pointed to Jenny 4 and Jenny Numero. "Which ones are you?"

"There's more?" Numero asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm Jenny 4, also known as judo fighter Shi!" Jenny 4 said happily.

"And I'm Doctor Jenny Numero," Numero replied. "I'm a chemist."

Jenny 10 smiled at her as she held her shoulder. "I think Dex told me about your encounter earlier."

"We make four Jenny's now!" Jenny 4 exclaimed in excitement.

Jenny 4's words saddened me a little. "I hope at least half of us actually survived. It would be a shame if it was just the four of us."

"How do you know if she's actually a Jenny?" Jenny 10 asked.

I shrugged. "I don't. What I do know is that we should be going to Venice to ask Dr. Geneva herself."

Out of nowhere an alarm rang throughout the Habitat.

"BAD NEWS!" Tung said as he arrived. "A ship just landed in the lake surrounding the Habitat!"

Dex was alarmed. "Zap, Tung, come with me! Jenny's, stay here and don't leave this room. Jenny, guard your sisters. Jenny 8, don't try to escape, please? Okay boys, let's go!"

When the boys left Jenny 4 turned to me with a grin. "Someone got a special mention!"

I swear I was as red as Dex's shirt when she said that. "That was not a special mention! He just knows me, that's all."

"From the looks of it," Jenny Numero said with a soft smile. "I think he likes you."

I was surprised by her words. When was Jenny Numero the type to tease?

"Jenny," I said as I turned to Jenny 10. "Say something!"

She crossed her arms. "This is the first time I've actually seen Dex this concerned about a girl before. He usually sees girls as equal to guys, so seeing him care this much means he cares about you, or he thinks you don't follow orders."

"Right," I replied. "He knows that he's not my boss, so he has to remind me to listen since technically I'm in his base. His base, his rules."

"Still means he cares," Jenny 4 added.

I pouted at her words. "Can we just forget about it? I don't wanna talk anymore."

We spent the next few minutes in silence before Dex, Zap, and Tung arrived...

...with two more people.

!?

Author's Note: Pivotal moment here for this fic, and I need to ask you guys something...in a few more chapters. By a few, I mean on chapter 13. Not gonna say much, but considering that we're all friends here, I'll tell you the subject of the upcoming question. It involves Jenny 8. You probably already know what the question is going to be, but I'm still not going to ask it here.

i promised I would try to post every Friday, right? And by the way, Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Merry Chanukah, Kwaanza, and all your other holiday celebrations! (If I got any of these celebrations wrong, I am truly sorry because I only celebrate Christmas. TT_TT)


End file.
